


Silky

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: She can't resist Evil's hair and her teasing lands her in trouble





	Silky

“You’re so mean!” You pouted at your boyfriend Evil. 

“You already knew that,” He said with a roll of his eyes as his buttoned up his black long sleeve shirt, unmoved by your pouting. 

“I just want to touch your hair” You whined bouncing on the bed, smirking as you saw his eyes laser in on your bouncing breasts in the mirror. You were currently wearing nothing but a bra and panties in no hurry to get dressed. Plus Evil loved your tits so you were going to use whatever advantage you had to in order to get him to let you run your hands through his hair. He knew what it did to you. You made no secret of how much you liked to touch it. 

“No.” Evil said firmly dragging his eyes away from you and returning his attention to his shirt. 

“Please?” You begged moving onto all fours, positioning yourself so he had a great view of your dangling breasts as you bit your lips. 

“Stop teasing me,” Evil warned, glaring at you through the glass. You huffed in aggravation and muttering under your breath as you considered your next move. It was never a good idea to tease Evil, he didn’t respond to it well. Usually ended with you in a world of pain. But could it really be considered teasing when you had every intention of following through on your actions if he would just let you touch his fucking hair? No it couldn’t.

Rising up on your knees you knew you had his full attention, staring at him challengingly as you reached behind and unclasped your bra tossing it to the side and running your hands over the peaks, fingers pinching your nipples. 

“Just let me touch it for a second,” You asked again. “I’ll make it up to you later.” 

“Fine you can touch my hair but don’t mess it up,” Evil grumbled moving to stand at the age of the bed as you stood up hands eagerly reaching for his pony tail. “I said don’t mess it up.” He said grabbing your wrists. 

“But Evil, how am I going to touch it if I can’t take it down?” You rubbed your breasts against his chest flicking your tongue over his ear. You smiled victoriously when he released your wrists and your hands eagerly freed his hair from his ponytail as Evil’s fingers played with your nipples, pulling them roughly as you moaned. Hands burying themselves in his silky strands was almost orgasmic bliss to you. You had it bad for his hair you would admit. God when it was hanging down around his face while he ate you out it was heaven. 

You squealed when he suddenly flipped you down on your back falling down on top of you his mouth attacking yours as you clenched handfuls of his colorful strands. You could feel his hard cock rubbing against your pussy through his trousers and your legs eagerly spread wider seeking friction from the bulge. 

“I told you not to tease me,” Evil growled in your ear leaving you confused until he grabbed both your hands and had you bound to the headboard before you even realized what he was doing. Climbing off you Evil adjusted himself and moved back to the mirror running a brush through his mangled hair and smoothing it back into its ponytail. 

“Where are you going?” You shouted as he walked towards the door making him turn back to you with a smirk.

“You need to learn a lesson about being a tease. You’re going to stay there just like that until I get back.” He said simply grabbing his jacket off the hook and opening the door. 

“You can’t just leave me like this Evil,” You complained as you struggled against your binds. “We’re sharing a room with Sanada! What if he comes back before you do?”

“Then I guess you’ll be in trouble won’t you?” Evil said with a smirk shutting the hotel room door behind him as he left.


End file.
